


Bringing Sexy Back (from tumblr)

by Withmyteeth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withmyteeth/pseuds/Withmyteeth
Summary: importing my nsfw blog's works before it's too late





	1. Mykia/Caelum

[Caelum ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fp%3Dlair%26tab%3Ddragon%26id%3D222002%26did%3D43623671&t=NTNmZjYxZmVmNjJiZGZhNDhjMzFlMTBhZTM4MDE1OWEwNzljODc5Myxya3pnMUJPZw%3D%3D&b=t%3ASq-z1c-QmrY1iXNXKO-nYg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fradiantflutterbum.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176472651490%2Fyouve-got-too-many-clothes-on&m=1)flushed at [Mykia’s ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fp%3Dlair%26id%3D222002%26tab%3Ddragon%26did%3D43627337&t=ZWU2MGZkZjU4NWIzNjJhMzkyZjRhOTg3NzIwMjhhM2JiYjljNjgzMSxya3pnMUJPZw%3D%3D&b=t%3ASq-z1c-QmrY1iXNXKO-nYg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fradiantflutterbum.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176472651490%2Fyouve-got-too-many-clothes-on&m=1)words. They were just fooling around, kisses taken and given in turn. But the way she breathed out the words, slightly frustrated but otherwise so utterly absentmindedly, as if it were an every day thing, had him embarrassed. He had always found comfort in overdressing, hating the ways his scars weren’t the same colors. It was to be expected with his job.

Expectations didn’t lessen the sting.

Perhaps Mykia saw the look in his face, because she’s slowing down, a huff escaping her mouth. 

“Hey.  _Hey_.” She patted his face not unlike someone would grope for light in the dark. “I’m not gonna force you to get naked. Do you want to get naked?” Caelum hesitated but then shook his head. “Fair. What do you want to do?” 

This wasn’t a yes or no question, no was it so easily answered. They’d messed around before, with and without Uzdar*, but had never done anything serious. No penetration. No touching each other’s genitals. No nudity. 

(Technically, he had seen both his roommates naked. They didn’t believe very strongly in clothes. Or in having sex in privacy instead of being fucking exhibitionists who definitely should not be allowed near fucking chandeliers.)

They could grind on each other until they came. They could kiss for a little bit longer and then go find Uzdar to get Mykia off. Caelum could kiss Mykia as she got herself off.

There were a lot of possibilities, but Caelum surprised the both of them by stammering out that he wanted to go down on her. She blinked at him, greens of her eyes slowly being swallowed by her dilating pupils. Her smile that followed was slow. Like a cat that had caught the canary. 

“You sure?” Caelum nodded his assent, and then Mykia’s clothes were gone. One day he would have to categorize all the powers she had, but right now it let him go directly to business. He lowered himself to his knees, getting ready to start. As he pushed aside her pubic hair- she was not exaggerating when she called it her ‘bush’- he stopped.

She had two vaginas, both of which were horizontal? He looked up, slightly confused. And the confusion kept coming when the vaginas suddenly were penises instead. And when there was one of each, flipping back and forth.

“I’m a goddess. Why would I be restricted to certain genitals? Can’t change their size or color, though, sorry.” She smiles, cupping his cheek and stroking with her thumb. “Which do you want?” 

“One of each.” He mumbles the words, half expecting her to not be able to hear and to make him repeat. But he gets his wish. 

His last thought before he focuses himself is that if he’s the only bottom in this room he’s going to have a hell of a ride.


	2. 1000 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally two images that i don't want gone

 

the juxtaposition of coypu's unrefined ass and rah's gloriousness is throwing me off


	3. question and u shall be answered

**What're Elysia, Sean, Pangari, and Rowena's least favorite position/s and acts? 👀**

**[Elysia](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fp%3Dlair%26id%3D222002%26tab%3Ddragon%26did%3D36352670&t=OTNmZjEzZWNmMDEzNWVjZjI2ZGJlMTk2Y2NjY2JjNDY3Nzc5Y2JiMyw5Zmp4OVUzag%3D%3D&b=t%3ASq-z1c-QmrY1iXNXKO-nYg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fradiantflutterbum.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169255023305%2Fwhatre-elysia-sean-pangari-and-rowenas-least&m=1) **likes a lot of things done to him, as he’s recently discovered, so it’s hard to find something that he doesn’t like. I’d say topping? He definitely prefers to get rather than give, though he’s no problem with giving commands if he has to. So, topping is generally a no. A lot of other things are on the table though

 **[Sean](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fp%3Dlair%26id%3D222002%26tab%3Ddragon%26did%3D36693239&t=NjhhZWI2MDc1NDQ3ZDdjMTc5ZGIxMzI0NmQ2YWNmMTBhM2VhZDEyYSw5Zmp4OVUzag%3D%3D&b=t%3ASq-z1c-QmrY1iXNXKO-nYg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fradiantflutterbum.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169255023305%2Fwhatre-elysia-sean-pangari-and-rowenas-least&m=1) **is a virgin and hasn’t actually gotten to see what he likes or dislikes. But when he satisfies himself, he tends to ignore his dick, so anything focusing on him touching it would turn him off. (no sucking him off, no mutual handjobs) He also really dislikes seeing himself while he does it. So no mirror sex, or stuff like that

 **[Pangari](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fp%3Dlair%26id%3D222002%26tab%3Ddragon%26did%3D32696259&t=ZjQ2MDkzMTZjMTA0OTNlMGFmY2Q5YTgyMDA3NTlkZTBjMmI1NTU3NSw5Zmp4OVUzag%3D%3D&b=t%3ASq-z1c-QmrY1iXNXKO-nYg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fradiantflutterbum.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169255023305%2Fwhatre-elysia-sean-pangari-and-rowenas-least&m=1) **is showy. She needs the attention on her. Positions where she can’t see her partner have her scrambling to turn around, and she doesn’t do well with subbing. Praising her is fine, giving her a bunch of orders or making her act submissive gives you a pretty good shot at being blue balled as she just walks out. 

[ **Rowena**  ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fp%3Dlair%26id%3D222002%26tab%3Ddragon%26did%3D34943028&t=MTVlMmU2ZDVhMTZiYzFiYmZmMTAwNzliZDk3NjVmYjU0YjAzODQ3ZSw5Zmp4OVUzag%3D%3D&b=t%3ASq-z1c-QmrY1iXNXKO-nYg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fradiantflutterbum.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169255023305%2Fwhatre-elysia-sean-pangari-and-rowenas-least&m=1)doesn’t like slow sex. Yes, it’s romantic, but where’s the biting?? Where’s the thrusts that knock your breath away?? She also doesn’t like it when she’s restrained. Let her bite!!!


	4. a little daydreaming never hurt nobody

Pororoca doesn’t attempt to bring up the egg situation again. Not while they’re still in danger’s grasp. She doesn’t plan on incubating it until they’re safe, anyway; no use in worrying anyone.

However, she’s been brought to a much more, hm, pressing issue.

Simply, her growing attraction to Sindri. She’s not a fool; the risk of this happening was apparent when she first accepted the job. Being this close to someone not related to her while simultaneously being in charge of physically caring for this person is a very intimate job. In Sindri’s case, this is also exacerbated by the fact that they were stationary for so long. There was nothing to do but learn about him. Then there was the matter about them being in unfamiliar land- for Sindri, at least- and Pororoca again had the upper hand.

She never truly had the power in her professional relationships before; it’s gone to her head. These feelings wouldn’t be if they were equals.

But, she’s digressed. It’s not the fake stirrings of the heart that have her worried. It’s the stirrings of her loins.

The same illusion that gave her a faster heartbeat from a held gaze also started suggesting that she and he were meant to be physical in a different way. To do something that Pororoca had only done at the request and payment of some of her more amorous customers. To get down and dirty, in colloquial terms. To screw, to fuck, to dick down or get dicked down, to consummate their feelings of attraction.

To have sex.

She knows that Sindri is attracted to her, on a base level. As sneaky as he tried to be, his quick looks at her, his longer bathroom breaks, and his apparent fascination with her tentacles whenever they were out were revealing enough in their own right. It would be so easy to lead him away from the group, as she did only a few days ago, but further still. Where it was him and her and the privacy of the wilderness.

To press him up into a tree and get close to him. Like she was going to meld them together from head to toe. But the only things that would connect then would be their lips, and then, seconds later, their tongues. She’d keep pressing into him, and he would let her. He’d keen into the kisses from her pressure, but she could see him desperately wanting it back if she let up.

Finally, she’d turn him around. Facing away from her. It takes a blink of an eye for her to shift. She’d be pressing the beginnings of her tail into his rear in no time, grinding as her tentacles explored as much as she wants. As they both want, because Sindri’s breaths are laced with requests and sighed contentment. He’s soft under her rough treatment. Soft skin, soft words, soft boy.

Her putting a tentacle around his dick would be the end of it all, though, as he released pent-up lust in two white spurts. She’d hump it through it, stroke him through it, until he’s oversensitive. He’d ask to return the favor. That’s the kind of person he is. But she’d murmur that he could do that next time, and they would relax until they really needed to go back to the group.

It’d be so easy.

But even daydreaming, Pororoca knows there’d be consequences to her actions. As impulses become harder to ignore and moody thoughts attack her at the strangest of times, she knows she’s changing in a way that leaves her unable for these consequences. That means that she needs to bottle whatever foreign desires plague her.

There’s no harm in daydreaming, though, is there?

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

The seasons were changing. That much was obvious in the chill in the air and the colors of the leaves. But this morning seemed so much colder than it had any right to be as an Autumn morning. 

The sun sunlight was peaking in, but, no matter how Elysia sat in it, there was no warmth in the rays. 

The school was formally closed for today, as well, having a strict four day schedule. There was one lost opportunity. Some of the businesses were open, but open later, due to the upcoming festivities. There was another. 

Determined to not go back to his little room of a home- where it was dreary and claustrophobic and cold in more ways than one- Elysia set out to find some place open. 

His search first led him to the grocer’s, where he perused the items and chatted with the shopkeeper and eventually left when her husband made his fifth round past them. He hung out past the gazebo and talked to (well, more like talked  _at_ ) Pororoca and Cindrii. Pororoca didn’t seem too trusting of him. Neither of them did, for that manner, but there was something in the way that her hackles raised that spoke of him getting stabbed if he breached any line he didn’t know was there. Cindrii seemed more uncomfortable by his proximity, as if he was worried something might happen, but that it would be on Cindrii’s hands.

Conversation is hard to come by when one’s doing all the talking, so Elysia got the hint and hit the road again. It was later, at least. The stars were already out. The wind was that much harsher, but there was somewhere where there was definitely a conversationalist.

The club.

It was a fairly new addition to the kingdom. Elysia had come when it was still being built, actually. He had visited it once since its opening, but had left by himself because of school the next day. He hadn’t had a free day since. There was always something or another. But now.

Now he could go in and do whatever he wanted. Whoever he wanted.

He ignored the bar. Drunk hookups were never as satisfying, and Elysia wanted to get  _railed_. No, the dancefloor is where he goes, lost in whatever song the singer was drawling. He was cute, actually, and his dancers weren’t half bad either. But something about the singer drew Elysia in. Which, come on, why was he closing his sights in already? He wasn’t even certain the singer swung his way. What’s the point of hunting down the unwilling?

Elysia’s staring had apparently made it to the singer, who didn’t pause in his song as he very obviously checked out someone in the crowd. And Elysia was taking that- and the shit-eating grin with a matching set of bedroom eyes- to be for him. Now he just had to wait.

Elysia was not a very patient man. He knew this. His job let him work quickly, and always be ready for the next thing, and his studies always let him set goals where the reach wasn’t too far. Right now, the time it took for the singer to finish up and come down after thanking the crowd and his team seemed like far too damn long. The willing had gone from the unwilling, walking himself down in the trap Elysia hadn’t even purposely set. Now Elysia just had to wait for him to make it in it.

With a swagger that had several people moving out of the way- both from the attitude alone and from the singer hitting them with his hips slightly.

“Hey there,” The singer’s voice was just as low as in his songs, though he did sound as if he needed a drink. Or two. If just singing did that to him, how would he sound after screaming Elysia’s name? The night was young enough for Elysia to find out. “Enjoy the show?”

“Definitely.” Elysia purred his response, moving closer so that they didn’t have to speak any louder than a whisper to be able to hear each other, crowd and music or no. “I’d love to return the favor.”

“Oh, you sing?” Elysia laughs, putting a hand on his probable bed mate for the night.

“No, but I’ve been told I’m good with dancing. I like the tango best, you know. Though it takes two.” He added a little wink, and then he’s being pulled outside, some giggles escaping as they made  their way through the crowd. Elysia hadn’t even been in there an hour. He didn’t even know who he was going home with! This was easy, too easy.

They don’t say much once they enter the bedroom after practically running the entire way. Elysia’s a little out of breath- being pulled at Spiral speed tends to do that- but that doesn’t stop him from getting right down to business. He strips off his shirt, making sure to shimmy both his hips and his shoulders as the shirt comes off. He can feel it mess up his hair and has to quell the urge to fix it. It’s fine, anyway, because it takes less than a second of him being shirtless before he was being backed up into the wall. He felt small. Which he’d expect if he were in his dragon form, but he’s a big boy in his anthro form. In  _both_  heightandweight. It’s a little….exciting if he’s being honest. To be so easily trapped. To be looked at as if he was going to be devoured.

Elysia licked his lips, slowly, wetting them almost instinctively. There’s nowhere he could move, though he did try to lean in. The anticipation was certainly getting to him, if certain parts of him were good indicators.

“Zunella.” The words had to pass into Elysia’s lust-addled brain and then find the translator so that he could figure out what on Sorneith they could possibly have meant. Like was it a sex act? Was it a greeting? Thankfully, he got a little help with the continuation of the sentence. “My name is Zunella.”

Fuck, what was his own name? He had to have one, right? Yeah, he had one. It started with a letter, even.

“I’m Elysia.” Zunella repeated the name back at him, and, when Elysia nodded that he got the pronunciation correct, then leaned in to almost close the distance between their mouths.

“That’s a real pretty name you got.” That’s when they finally kiss, mouths skipping slow and steady in favor of a speed that could only be described as devouring. One of Zunella’s hands pulled Elysia’s hands up above his head, pinning them by the wrists. It made Elysia whimper. Which then got dragged out into a muffled moan as Zunella’s free hand wandered down and pressed their lower halves together as much as possible. Now Elysia was arched, head, shoulders, and hands pressed to the wall as his legs were practically hoisted up. A shiver ran through him at the thought that Zunella could pick him up without breaking a sweat.

Zunella, with a back that  _must_  have been hunched at this point and a voice that sounded like it had sandpaper taken to it, was the one to suggest that they move to a more horizontal location. At Elysia’s enthusiastic agreement- his clothes were far past restricting, let him live- Elysia found himself carried in the direction of the bed.

And then promptly dropped on it. And crawled over so that he was literally being pressed into the bed.

Elysia’s reevaluating the whole ”submissive” thing because he never thought he’d enjoy it this much. To be fair, he never thought he’d find someone bigger than him. Especially someone bigger than him pressing down into him, grinding their hips together fantastically.

“What do you like?” Again with the husky voice! Elysia felt that voice in his bones at that point.

“This- oh!- this is perfect.” And it was, especially as Zunella’s mouth found Elysia’s neck and introduced it to teeth that were just shy of being too sharp. Elysia arched with a gasp at the pressure, suddenly close to cumming. “Clothes. Off.” His voice came out garbled, but Zunella released him so that he could strip, so nothing but wins for him tonight.

Zunella himself didn’t strip. No, instead he kissed Elysia again, wet mouthed and with a hand slowly exploring Elysia’s back and ass. Every brush seemed to let his clothes rub against Elysia, which just punctuated every move. Every swipe of the tongue. Every press of lips. He could have cum from that alone.

That wouldn’t do.

“Oh, fuck, please, fuck- ah!- me.” Elysia gasped the words in between one kiss and another. Never mind how long it had been since they had even met, it felt like it had been years since they  _first started kissing._ He needed Zunella inside him yesterday.

Zunella provided the lube, with an unspoken question of who would be doing the prep. Elysia took it, putting some generously on his fingers. Zunella’s nails were a bit long for this sort of thing. Though Elysia would be more than glad to try them if there was ever a repeat of this encounter.

“I believe a performance was promised.” Zunella smirked, placing one more kiss on Elysia- his jaw this time- before letting Elysia get to work.

Elysia generally preferred to open himself while in doggy position. He had a toy at home that stuck to walls and could fuck back on it for days. But there was no way for that position to let him see Zunella’s reaction and let Zunella see exactly what his fingers were doing, so it seemed the position of the day would be with Elysia on his back.

He never bothered teasing himself; why bother when he knew all his good spots. The first finger was in, and the second finger joined it not too long after. It hadn’t been that long since he had done this in the privacy of his own room, so he wasn’t as tight as normal.

He looked up from the general direction of his ass- even with legs up as far as they could go his stomach was blocking the view- and saw Zunella ready to devour him. Elysia had already had a glimpse of the other man’s strength, and it only brought good things. So provoking him ought to have brought even more pleasure.

Adding a third finger and a moan at the feeling, Elysia bat his eyelashes. “Like what you see?”

“Can’t wait to join you.” Zunella licked his lips. With the now intimate knowledge of how that mouth felt, Elysia could imagine getting those pretty pink lips wrapped around him or that frankly talented tongue pressing into him. A second time would  _definitely_ have to be arranged.

“I think we can arrange that. How big are you though, big boy? Wouldn’t want to have misjudged you.” Elysia purred out the words, but he sweat a little. One part of it was accidentally brushing his prostate for not focusing on where he was automatically moving his fingers, but the other was because there were endless possibilities for the length, width, shape, and weight of Zunella’s dick. Every dragon was built different, and who knew how snappers were built?

“That depends on you, sweetheart.” There was a drawl on the last word. Elysia couldn’t tell if it were real or not, but couldn’t have cared less about it as Zunella was finally tugging down his pants to reveal a slightly yellow erection. It was about average size, though there were some rounded ridges on the sides. “My dick is literal magic. How big do you want it?” As if there was any confusion to the words, Zunella demonstrated his vaguely off-putting ability to have his penis grow. First he made it nothing more than a chode, and then he grew it to something that made Elysia wilt at the thought of taking. There went the problem of coming too early.

But then Zunella was leaning over him again, reminding him that there were currently several fingers inside of him and that if he moved them just a nudge they’d be pressed up against his prostate. “It all depends on you.” Elysia thought for a second, twisting his digits to make sure his top and his bottom agreed on the matter. Turned out that they did.

“Just a little bigger than mine.” Zunella’s dick didn’t take long to fulfill the requested size, and with it hovering right by Elysia’s Elysia couldn’t help but pull him down with his free hand. Their dicks rubbed together deliciously, and Elysia was back into action. He pulled his fingers out slowly, savoring their leave, before spreading himself. “Ready when you are.”

Zunella reached over and brought over a condom that he promptly pulled on. He then used a thumb to just barely press at Elysia’s entrance. The nail seemed threatening, but the touch was not nearly enough to break skin or even penetrate. It was just enough to tease him, to give one last chance to back out.

When Elysia didn’t take the chance, Zunella removed the hand and slowly thrust in. The head was enough of an issue, leaving Elysia pressing at his chest and asking for a second to get used to it, but the ridges didn’t let him acclimate to one specific size. So each slow drive in was a wonder of feelings and then the movement out was another set. And that was when Zunella was going slow.

 _When Elysia finally managed a “you can go faster_ ”? Zunella’s eyes gleamed, and Elysia steeled himself. The last bit of coherent thought was as Zunella lightly scraped at his nipple with his fingernail, and it was just a, “What’s going to happen now?”

What happened was Zunella put his hands on either side of Elysia, helping him bend further in half, and pulled almost all the way out, leaving just the tip of the tip inside. And then, just as Elysia began to think that maybe they were going to keep going slow, Zunella thrust all the way in and Elysia saw stars. He felt full, but it was a momentarily feeling as Zunella did it again and again, each time going just the tiniest bit faster. And his hands didn’t stay by Elysia for very long. Once his balance was sure he moved them to Elysia’s hips, pulling him into each and every thrust, knocking the wind out of him.

Elysia couldn’t even moan. He made cut-off noises that were the beginnings of them, but then Zunella would thrust and leave him gasping. Or Zunella would nip at his shoulder, his neck, his nipples and have him arching. And one of Zunella’s hands- or maybe it was Elysia’s, he’s not exactly focused enough to be able to tell the difference, all he could feel was the slapping of Zunella’s hips and the sweat dripping onto him- strokes Elysia’s stomach as it made a path to his dick. It left goosebumps in its wake, teasing Elysia’s balls and dipping even lower. A finger played around Elysia’s hole, tracing the skin and pressing in just a bit.

Elysia was almost certain that it was Zunella’s, that it’s Zunella’s hand so close to spreading him more and making him take that much more inside of him. The thought didn’t even pass into being scary, it went straight to the part of Elysia’s brain that was fully on-board. And that part apparently sent the “That would be awesome” memo to his hips, because Elysia felt himself raising himself up without consciously thinking to do so. Eventually the finger did get past the rim, but it was nothing more than the pad.

Elysia would have been upset, but it was his fault for cumming as soon as the finger had breached him. His tightening up stopped him from getting finger fucked as well as dicked down, he realized once he had enough brain power to do so. He also realized that his chest was a fucking mess with how far he had managed to shoot.

Perhaps most  _pressing_ , he realized that Zunella was still hard inside him.

“Keep going.” Elysia didn’t recognize his own voice, the voiceless screaming from before shaping it into someone else’s. “You can keep going.”

Zunella nodded and his speed was harsher than before, made sharper by the lack of a sexual cloud fogging up Elysia’s mind. It was toeing the line between painful and pleasurable with a side of overstimulation when Zunella snapped his hips to Elysia’s one last time and bit down where Elysia’s shoulder met his neck. They both cried out, but Zunella’s was more muffled, vibrating through teeth into Elysia.

After Zunella pulled out, taking off the used condom and throwing it Lightweaver-knew-where, they laid on the bed, breathing hard. Elysia already knew he’d be feeling this when he got back to school, and was dreading the reaction his body would get when reliving the memories upon sitting down. He was too spent to get aroused again from the imagery of someone asking why he was squirming- though parts of him did attempt it- when Zunella interrupted him.

“Sorry for the whole neck thing.” Elysia wasn’t sure if he meant the hickeys or the actual bite mark, but wasn’t particularly bothered about either one. The most reassuring he could be with his current energy, however, was a hand flap in Zunella’s direction.

“Don’t worry about it. Scarves are in fashion again, right? Besides, ‘s hot. Like I survived an encounter with a wild animal.” Zunella laughed, and Elysia preened at the sound. His eyes closed in tired contentment.

“Next time I’ll give you some more, then.” Elysia hummed, pleased with the implication of a next time, and was almost fast asleep before he even felt the blanket being pulled up on him. “Good night, Elysia.”


	6. Chapter 6




End file.
